The Amazing Alphabet Adventure of the Abducted Addison
by Cartoonofan
Summary: It's a crossover of Canadian cartoon craziness as Wenda and her alliterative allies meet up with Addison's mystery solving mates for an adventure filled with alliteration, romance, action, and wordplay saving the day. Is crack-a-lackin, minus the a-lackin.
1. Abduction and Meeting Alex

Warning: the following story contains weirdness & goofiness. Do not read if you have a heart condition or no sense of humor.

* * *

Dawn had just occurred, and the young East Asian (or Indian, if your prefer) genius known as Addison Patel was waking up to greet the new day.

She yawned as she awoke, and stretched, or rather, she tried to; in fact, she found herself unable to do so.

"What the?" the girl wondered and opened her eyes. When she did, she was greeted by a very surprising sight.

"This isn't my room," Addison commented, as she noticed her surroundings. From the looks of things, she appeared to be in a large open area, perhaps the inside of some building. Wherever it was, the place was drab and dreary.

Addison attempted to get up to find out where she was, when she realized that her arms and legs weren't working. She looked and found rope tied around her ankles, and that her arms were behind her back, no doubt tied in the same manner. She struggled a little against her bonds, but they held fast.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked "I want some answers."

"Ah, finally up I see."

Addison turned to the sound of the voice and saw it belonged to a short man with a pointy nose & mustache, wearing a labcoat, goggles & grey pants.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Addison asked him.

"I am Dr. Zolan Zero, noted scientist and zoologist extraordinaire," the man replied "und you, my little dear, are here because you are going to help me."

"I see what's going on here, I'm still asleep," Addison commented "this can't be real because mad scientists aren't real. They only exist in movies and really bad cartoon shows. So, I'll just wake up and everything will be back to normal."

The girl closed her eyes and opened them again, only to find that nothing had changed "okay, weird as this is, it appears to be really happening."

"Zat's right my little genius, you will soon be using your inventive talents to help me perfect my zombie ray."

"I'm still not sure exactly what's going on, or how you know about my talent for making things, but there's no way I'm going to help you!" Addison replied defiantly.

"I anticipated zat, which is why I made my own little invention," Dr. Zero said, pulling a helmet out from nowhere.

"A helmet? Hate to break it to you, but that's already been invented," Addison told him.

"Actually, zis is my Subjugator 2000," Dr. Zero explained "it's designed to make whoever wears it obey my every command," he added, as he walked toward the girl, lifting the helmet up "perhaps it is time zat I test it, oui?"

"Okay, now I wish this was all a dream," Addison said.

* * *

Several hours later, in the girl's hometown of Aryton Park, a trio of adventures had stopped for a picnic.

"Before we partake of this perfect picnic I've packed, we should probably mention the purpose behind it," Wenda explained.

"And that would be?" Wu asked.

"To celebrate that we have cleared the complete alphabet," Wenda explained to her Asian friend "now, our alliterative conversations won't be constrained to one letter, but we can converse with countless letters as we choose."

"I'm mostly interested in munching the meal," Wesley, also known as Wes, their woodchuck friend replied.

"Right then, let's lunch," Wenda said, and the three friends sat down and began to take out the food they packed in their picnic basket

"Oh man, mouth watering meat, scrumptious salads, tantalizing tapas, and delicious desserts to finish with," Wes said, looking at everything they had.

"Yup, we've brought the best batch of food we could bundle in the basket," Wenda told the others, "so, without further bother, let's chow down."

And so, the trio of terrific friends did just that, enjoying the fruits of their labor, and the vegetables too; a little food humor there.

"Oh man, I'm so stuffed," Wes said, as he lay on the ground, his belly having gained in size "I don't think I could scarf down another speck."

"Not even a slice of this chocolate cake?" Wenda asked, producing the aforementioned dessert.

"Well, maybe one piece," Wes said, as he ate it.

Once the three were full, they decided to go on a stroll and take in the wonders of this new location.

"This park sure is peaceful," Wenda commented "problems seem like mere piffle when you plod through this place."

"Well, I for one am hoping to avoid any undue adventure," Wu said.

Of course, Wu should've known that anytime you say something like that, it almost always means that it will happen. And indeed, the three friends would soon encounter someone who would take them on an awesome adventure.

A few moments later a kid, not much older than they, wandered into their little picnic spot.

"Oh hello," he said "what brings you here?"

"Just a little picnic, for three crazy cohorts having a celebration," Wenda said, as she dug into the basket looking for some more food "we don't have a lot left, but you're welcome to lunch with…"

Suddenly, Wenda laid eyes on him, and she began to feel a sensation she'd never felt before. It made her feel fuzzy, flushed and generally frazzled. Yes, our young heroine was experiencing the pangs of puppy love.

"As I was saying, there's lots of lunch left," Wenda said, quickly zipping over to the boy and grabbing his arm, eyeing him amorously.

"Um thanks, I guess," the confused boy replied.

"Oh hello," Wu said, as he and Wes walked over.

"Hi, you must be new here," the boy said.

"Yes, I'm Wu, this is Wes, and the girl wrenched unto your leg is Wenda," Wu explained, watching as Wenda tightly gripped the young boy's extremity.

"And who might you be, you macho cutie?" Wenda asked.

"My name's Alex," the boy told them "sorry to have interrupted things; see, my friend has gone missing, and I was searching around, hoping I might find her."

"A missing friend?" Wenda said, shocked "say no more; we three are at your disposal and we'll use all our mental mastery to mine for information and locate your missing mate."

"We will?" a confused Wu queried.

"Absolutely, adorable Alex here needs our aid," Wenda explained, before buzzing behind her partners and shoving them forward.

"Well, looks like we're going to whether we want to or not," Wu said to Wes.

"Whoopee," Wes replied, clearly not enthusiastic about this turn of events.

* * *

Next time, the two groups meet and aliens are discussed.


	2. Alien Abduction is Assessed

The four kids soon arrived in the more urban section of the city, where two more kids were standing.

"Oh, I really hope Alex found her," said a blonde haired girl "this whole thing has me worried!"

"I know, I'm worried too, but we need to keep calm and just hope everything is okay," the other, a redheaded boy with glasses, replied.

Moments later, Alex reappeared, although he wasn't alone, as he had garnered some guests.

"Hey Alex, who are, um, your friends there?" the girl asked.

"This is Wenda and her friends Wu & Wes," Alex explained, nervously noticing the look the redhead was giving him "I told them about Addison being missing and they wanted to help us find her."

"Oh my gosh, that beaver looks so adorbs in his little hat and tie!" the girl exclaimed, as she ran over to look at Wes "and how did you train him to stand up like that?"

"Beaver?" an angry Wes asked "I'm not a beaver, I'm a woodchuck, and this is a neckerchief, you nut"

"You can talk?! Oh, I so need a picture of this," she said, and took out her phone, then, wrapping one arm around Wes, pulled him closer to snap a selfie.

After doing so, the blonde quickly texted a message "me with talking woodchuck, smiley face" she said "and…send."

"So, who are you?" Wu asked.

"I'm Kevin," replied the redhead.

"Name's Tess, nice to meet you," the blonde said, "you gotta tell me how you got your pet woodchuck to talk like that."

"There is no trick, his talking is totally natural," Wu explained.

"That's so neat," Tess replied "I wish I had one."

"So, my adorable Alex here tells me you're after a lost ally," Wenda said, suddenly grabbing Alex's arm, much to his displeasure.

"Huh?" Tess & Kevin asked.

"You're trying to find a missing friend," Wes simplified.

"Oh right, our friend Addison went missing," Kevin explained.

"It was so horrible!" Tess added "she didn't show up for school this morning, and when they called her mom to see if she was sick, she said she had no idea what happened to her, she'd just vanished!"

"We've been spending most of the day looking for her," Alex chimed in.

"Ironically, we could use some one with detective skills to help us, but that was Addison," Kevin said.

"I've sent her like, a dozen text messages, but she hasn't responded," Tess told the newcomers "which means either she can't answer her phone, or, even worse…she's somewhere with no Wi-Fi!"

"Well don't you worry, my friends and I will help you with your search," Wenda said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're doing much else," Wes added.

"Any clues as to where your chum might currently be?" Wenda queried

"I have one idea," Alex said "the mysterious disappearance, the lack of return of texts, it all adds up to one thing; Addison has been abducted by aliens!"

"Oh no!" Tess exclaimed.

"Wait, 'aliens?'" Wes asked "that's absurd."

"Hey, if this handsome hunk says aliens hijacked his friend, then I say we start hunting for aliens," Wenda said, before turning to gaze lovingly at a nervous Alex. Little cartoon hearts floated off her head, although he couldn't see them.

"Well, as farfetched as it is, aliens might explain why there is no trace of Addison anywhere," Kevin said.

"I hope if there are aliens, they're not all slimy and gross," Tess countered "I just got my hair done."

Just then, a pair of what appeared to be robots came by. One had a colander head with eyes and an electronic "mouth" alongside two lightbulbs on either side and some wire in the middle. Its' chest was a cardboard box, with oven mitt hands and a wheel for locomotion.

The other resembled a flying orb with a helicopter blade of spoons for movement and a long arm extending from the bottom.

"Eureka, Gyro, you guys find anything?" Kevin asked.

"Find nothing, find nothing," Eureka said, her electronic mouth drooping into a frown, while Gyro, who could only make noises, emitted a squeak of displeasure.

"Awesome automatons," Wu commented.

"Addison built them; she's pretty much a genius," Kevin explained.

"Yeah, she's always building all kinds of cool stuff," Tess added, then looked down and sighed "I really miss her."

"I can't let these kids mourn their missing mate another minute," Wenda said "come on team, let's split up and search for clues." She heard Tess & Kevin sniffle after she said that "what's wrong?"

"That's just what Addison would have us do!" they both exclaimed sadly.

* * *

After 15 minutes, they all returned to the center of the town, but with nothing to show for it.

"We've searched the entire town and talked to almost everyone, and they haven't seen her," Kevin said "now I'm really worried."

"Me too," Tess added.

"Guys, we're not going to find her if she's been abducted by aliens, because the alien mothership is probably already going through space by now," Alex explained.

"I hope not, or we'll never see her again!" Tess said.

"Okay, you guys seriously can't still suspect aliens snatched her, can you?" Wes asked.

"Still, there's no sign of her," Wu added.

"Oh man, what would Addison do if she were here?" Alex asked.

"She'd say that we made a mistake, and we need to take a break, think it through, and try again," Kevin replied.

"That sounds like solid advice," Wenda said "why don't we split up and stew over this, then regroup later," she added, before grabbing Alex by the arm "come on cutie, you and I are gonna carouse in this city."

"Um guys, a little help?" Alex asked, but Kevin & Tess did nothing but chuckle at their friend's predicament.

"Wow, your friend is really into Alex… for some reason," Tess said to Wu.

"Yeah, she sure is smitten with him," Wes added.

"Smitten? What does that mean?" Wu asked "not to worry, I'll look it up in my 'Big Book of Everything!" he said, pulling out a large tome with a magnifying glass with a question mark in it on the front.

"Smitten- to be attracted or infatuated with someone," Wu read "yup, Wenda sure is that; strange, actually."

"Wait, where did that book come from?" Kevin asked "you couldn't possibly have kept it in your pocket."

"Don't be so sure," Wu told him.

"I'm going to go over to Addison's place, maybe her mom got an update on where she is," Tess told the others.

"Okay, text us if you find anything," Kevin said.

"Of course."

* * *

In the next chapter, Tess finds Addison, but soon regrets it when she finds her friend acting different than usual.


	3. Tess Taken and Thinking Things Through

A few minutes later, Tess arrived at the split level house where Addison lived.

"Detective Patel, it's me, Tess," the girl cried out "are you home?"

She walked into the house, but found no sign of any occupants. She continued on, and passed by Addison's room, only to do a double take when she saw who was standing there.

"Addison? You're back!" Tess said happily, running in and hugging her friend; Addison simply wriggled her way out of the hug, then ignored her, walking around and collecting supplies.

"Where were you? We were all so worried," Tess asked, but the girl said nothing "did you get any of the text messages I sent you?" still no response. "Oh, you're not gonna believe this; we met this group of kids and one so adorbs woodchuck, that can talk! And the girl of the group is totally crushing on Alex, weird right?"

The inventive girl still continued to ignore her blonde friend, single mindedly collecting pieces for an invention.

"Come on Addison, say something; you go missing and we spend like, half the day looking for you, and now you don't have anything to say? And why are you wearing that weird looking helmet? Is it another invention of yours?"

Still, the girl did not reply, acting as if Tess wasn't there.

"I don't know why you're being a jerk about this," Tess said "I spend all this time worrying, and you can't even say 'nice to see you Tess,' or 'how are you Tess?', or 'you look good today Tess.' I know I look good, but it's nice to hear it once in a while."

But again, the girl ignored her. "Fine, be that way, but I'm gonna text the others and tell them you're back," she said, and went to use her phone, before Addison walked over and slapped it from her hands "hey! My parents paid a lot for that!"

Addison responded by grabbing Tess's arm and twisting it behind her.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you contact anyone, it would ruin Dr. Zero's plans," Addison replied. Tess noted the tone of her voice sounded…meaner than usual.

"A-Addison, are you okay? You sound weird," Tess said, her voice trembling "also, could you maybe let me go?"

Addison replied by increasing her grip on the blonde girl's arm, which caused her to whimper "sorry, but I have a job to do and I can't let anyone interfere; I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"W-what if I don't want to?" a frightened Tess asked.

"I insist," Addison replied "but hey, you were wondering what happened to me, right? Now you'll have a chance to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the streets of Aryton Park, the other kids were reuniting after having no success finding their friend.

"Well, did anybody come up with anything new?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, I still say it was aliens," Alex replied.

"I still find it strange that Wenda is somehow smitten with this schmuck," Wes whispered to Wu; the Asian boy chuckled in response.

"Miss Addison, miss Addison," Eureka said, bowing in sadness while, above her, Gyro let out a sad squeak.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure we'll find her," Kevin assured them "how far could she have gotten?"

"If she was abducted by aliens, very far," Alex reminded him.

"Enough with the aliens!" Wes exclaimed, only to notice the angry look Wenda was shooting him.

At that moment Max, the town's all purpose workman, happened to walk by.

"Hey kids," he said, "I couldn't help but notice you've got some new faces in the group."

"Yeah, they're in town helping us look for Addison," Kevin explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Max replied "it's so weird that she would just up and disappear like that."

"Have you seen anything suspicious around here today?" Kevin asked.

"Actually, come to think of it, I did see something hovering over the sky earlier."

"Really?" Alex asked, excitedly "see you guys, I was right, it was an alien mothership!"

"No, it definitely wasn't a UFO," Max said "it looked like a blimp; I thought it was a little strange, cause no blimps have ever flown over the city, or at least, not as long as I've lived here."

"Hang on, could it have been a zeppelin?" Wenda chimed in. Wes & Wu noticed that the girl seemed focused again, and out of her lovelorn trance.

"I guess, maybe," Max said "I honestly don't really know the difference…"

"A zeppelin! Zounds!" Wenda exclaimed.

"Zounds?" Wes asked, confused.

"Think guys, who do we know that owns a zeppelin?"

Both thought hard until Wu chimed in "of course, that insane zoologist Dr. Zero. Do you really think he'd do this though?"

"I'll bet anything that bad doctor is behind this," Wenda said "come on, if we're right, we have to find him before he puts his plan, whatever it is, into effect."

* * *

Back on Dr. Zero's zeppelin, meanwhile, the villain watched as Addison used the parts she gathered from her house to modify the zombie ray.

"Soon, not only will animals be kept still for selfies, but if zis works, zen I can make humans stand at attention as well," he said "zen, pictures will never be ruined."

Nearby, Tess sat, tied to a chair and gagged, trying her best to free herself and stop her friend from helping the sinister scientist.

After some tinkering, Addison finished her work and handed the ray to Dr. Zero.

"This should work, as promised," Addison told him.

"Ah, well done my little genius," Dr. Zero told her "I think I'll keep you around to work on other projects for me."

"I live to serve you," Addison told him, before the doctor walked off. As she turned to head back to the workbench she'd been supplied with, she could hear loud muffled noises. Addison glanced in the direction of Tess, who was shaking frantically in her chair.

Walking over, Addison reached out and pulled the gag down "what do you want?"

"Addison, how can you help that guy? He's evil!" Tess asked.

"Because, he's given me a purpose in life."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been clever and inventive, but I've been forced to squander my talents making stupid devices for losers like you and everyone else in that little town," Addison replied angrily "Dr. Zero has given me a chance to use my skills to build something that's actually worthwhile; something that will change the world."

"Stupid devices? Is that what you think of Eureka & Gyro?" Tess asked "because I know they'd be hurt if they heard you call them that. You've always cared about them, just like you care about me, all your friends, and everyone in Aryton Park."

"That was the old me," Addison told her "the new me has no time for such foolishness."

"Come on Addison, I know this isn't really you," Tess told her "think of all the good times we've had, like when we entered the Cookie Fair, and though someone stole our cookies? Or that time you helped find out who was stealing our raspberries from the garden. Or when you figured out why Alex & I were getting shocked during that dance routine. Think about those things Addison, and remember that you're my friend, and you'd never do something like this!"

Although Addison ignored her and turned away, the blonde's words caused memories to surface. She remembered everything Tess had said, and more; and, as she remembered, the more the Subjugator 2000 tried to make her suppress those memories. Addison clutched her head, as she struggled to overcome the helmet's powerful brainwashing.

Tess watched on, not sure what was happening. After a few moments, Addison was still gripping her head…only to remove the helmet and throw it to the floor.

"Addison, you're back!" Tess exclaimed happily.

"Happy to be back," Addison told her, before walking behind her chair and working to undo the ropes "look, all that stuff I said earlier, calling you a loser and…"

"It's okay Addison, I know you didn't mean it," the blonde girl "you were under the control of that doctor guy."

"It was like, I knew what I was saying, but I couldn't stop myself," Addison told her, before the last of the ropes fell away. Now free, Tess sprung from the chair and hugged her friend.

"Thanks for bringing me back to normal," Addison said.

"You're welcome," Tess replied "I just hope those ropes didn't wrinkle my outfit."

"Same old Tess," Addison chuckled.

"Well, zis little reunion is nice," said Dr. Zero, and the two girls turned to see him standing mere inches in front of them "too bad it won't last."

"Look pal, you kidnapped me, and forced me to insult one of my best friends and my hometown; you're crazy if you think I'm still going to help you after that," Addison said.

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, my zombie ray is already fixed, so I have no further need of your services," Dr. Zero told her "so you and your friend here can have ze pleasure of being its first test subjects. Not zat you really have any choice in ze matter."

Suddenly, a band of zombified zoo animals surrounded the two.

"Okay, this is a little bit of a problem."

* * *

In the final chapter, Wenda and company must find a way to get to the zeppelin. Can wordplay save the day, as usual?


	4. Here Comes the Calvary

Meanwhile, on land, Wenda and the others had been running through town after hearing about the blimp from Max. Soon, they managed to locate it.

"Oh man, Addison's up there?" Alex wondered "how the heck are we supposed to get to her?"

"We'd need a plane or something," Kevin added.

"Don't fret fellas, we'll figure something out," Wes replied.

"'Fret?' That's it!" Wenda said "as I always say, 'wordplay will save the day!'" she said, then "froze" things to address the audience.

"Failing to find a way to that blimp is causing us to fret. So why don't we turn that fret, into a jet."

Wenda jettisons the "F" sound and jams in a "J," turning "fret" into "jet."

"Joyous," Wenda said, before a jet appeared in a puff of smoke before her.

"Oh, you turned "fret" into "jet," Wu said.

"Wait a minute, how is that even possible?" Kevin asked "you can't just make things appear out of thin air, and you can't turn a word into something! It defies the laws of nature!"

"Geez, what's with this guy?" Wes asked, in an aside to Wu.

"No time to explain," Wenda said, and grabbed Wu, Wes, Alex, Kevin, Eureka & Gyro and strapped them into the jet "buckle up boys, because we're blowing this burg," she said, before pushing the ignition and shooting off into the sky.

* * *

Back in Dr. Zero's blimp, Addison & Tess were still surrounded by a group of the devious doctor's zombie animals.

"You two should be lucky to be ze first test subjects of my improved zombie ray," he said "now we will see if your alterations will allow me to make humans into zombies as well."

"I can't be a zombie!" Tess exclaimed "they don't make any makeup to cover skin like that."

The two girls could do nothing but watch as the ray was turned on and aimed towards them. Addison hoped that, for once, one of her inventions didn't work like it was supposed to.

But, before anything could happen, the nose of a jet crashed through the bottom of the zeppelin. The canopy opened and a frizzy haired redhead Addison had never seen before popped out.

"It's over Dr. Zero, you're out of options, you outlaw!" Wenda said angrily.

One by one the others emerged from the jet as well. Addison recognized her friends and robots, but not the pantless Asian boy or what appeared to be a humanoid woodchuck.

"Looks like the cavalry's here to clean up this criminal caper," Wes said, before noticing Wu "and Wu might want to collect his trousers."

"Oh man!" Wu whined, about losing his pants again.

"Eureka, Gyro, Alex, Kevin, I'm so happy to see all of you!" Addison said, as she hugged them each in turn "um, who are the others? And how did you get a jet?"

"We'll tell you later, but you probably won't believe it," Alex told her "heck, I almost don't believe it, and I believe in the Camanel."

"It doesn't matter how many of you zere are, now zat my Zombie Ray has been updated, thanks to Miss Patel here, I can turn all of you into my zombie slaves to pose for selfies. And help me take over ze world, I haven't quite decided on zat yet," Dr. Zero said, before pointing his ray at the group.

"Uh-oh, if he hits us with that zombie ray, we'll have to heed his every order," Wu said nervously.

"Ray? That's it!; 'wordplay will save the day!'" Wenda said, before pausing everything.

"We need to avoid being reamed by that ray, so let's turn 'ray' into some hay."

Wenda hangs the "R" sound out to dry, and hurls in an "H", turning "ray," into "hay."

"Hurrah!"

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, the Zombie Ray was transformed into a pile of hay and fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Um, did that ray just turn into a pile of hay?" Addison asked.

"Uh huh," Alex told her.

"But, how? That doesn't make any sense."

"No sense, no sense," Eureka added.

"Ah, my crowing achievement, ruined!" Dr. Zero exclaimed.

"I hate to break it to you, but you have a harder problem," Wenda said, and pointed behind him.

The doctor looked and saw the group of no longer hypnotized animals glaring at him angrily.

"Oh rats," he said, before the animals pounced on him, leaving a big cloud of smoke as they fought.

"That has to hurt," Wes commented.

* * *

With the villain defeated and things back to normal, Wenda and her friends decided to join Addison and company for a celebration at Pizzamat.

"Here you go Addison, it's great to have you back," Mr. DiGiovanni said, as he placed a pizza on the table where everyone was sitting.

"Thanks, it's great to be back," Addison replied, before addressing the others "well, that Dr. Zero character shouldn't be causing any more problems; my mom said that kidnapping me, on top of his other crimes, should ensure he stays in prison for a long time."

"That's a relief, I'd be very reluctant to reencounter that rogue again," Wu added.

"Anyway, this has certainly been one of my more, well… interesting adventures," Addison added "I don't think I'll be forgetting this one for a while, no matter how hard I try. Also, I wanted to thank you Wenda; Tess told me about how and your friends helped out, and I appreciate it."

"Hey, we just did what was right," Wenda said "we've tangled with the wicked doctor before, so we knew what to expect."

"I've noticed you tend to speak in alliteration, any particular reason?" Addison asked.

Wenda shrugged "I guess I just like letters."

"I'll tell you what I like, this pizza!" Wes said "hey paisan, keep the pies coming please."

"Isn't he adorable?" Tess asked, hugging Wes again.

"Hey lady, easy, not when I'm lunching."

Tess reluctantly released her grip on Wes. "So Wenda, I noticed earlier you were crushing pretty badly on Alex," she said "if you want, I could help you two get together."

"No thanks," Wenda replied "that's over."

"Phew," Alex sighed in relief.

"Really? But you were totally into him," Tess noted.

"Yeah, you got all smitten and stuff," Wes added.

"I think it was some kind of imbalance initiated by ingesting items from our picnic earlier," Wenda told them "sorry to inform you; it was an infatuation and nothing intense."

"Aw, too bad, I've always viewed myself as a pretty good matchmaker," Tess said in disappointment.

"Well, it's been great meeting you Wenda," Addison told her "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Well, we prefer to wander and roam where the wind wills us," Wenda told her "but who knows."

"Yeah, we got a crossover with _Dot_ pending, but we can probably pencil you in someplace," Wes added.

"One thing's for sure, if they do come back, it's gonna be really wild," Alex commented.

"Yes, but hopefully won't include any evil scientists," Addison said, and everyone laughed.

And so, the group of kids, 2 robots and one talking woodchuck continued to enjoy pizza, taking stock in the new friendships they had made, and the odd situation they had just been through. Whether or not Wenda and her wandering friends would return, well, that was a question to wonder, but one never knows what will come.


End file.
